


Another Mission Gone Wrong

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> As a part of [Kink/Cliche Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html). My prompt was _Huddling for warmth/the sexual joys of hypothermia_. There's no joy here, but after they get rescued by Teyla and Ronon (again), the 'omg-we're-not-dead' sex will ensue (again).


End file.
